


Black Clover Oneshots

by AFandomMultiverse



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, lmao fairytail time, slight cross over, whoopsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFandomMultiverse/pseuds/AFandomMultiverse
Summary: From the faraway land of Fiore, Y/n tries out for the Magic Knights while away for vacation from the Guild
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Reader, Magna Swing/Reader, Yami Sukehiro/Original Character(s), Yami Sukehiro/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Like You - Yami Sukehiro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Check out my other writing accounts:  
> @afandommultiverse - Tumblr 
> 
> @ARYCHANZ - Wattpad

Y/n P.O.V

People rushed around me, whizzing right and left, pushing past others with short excuses. I just smiled as I tried to get out of everyone's way. I heard loud roars of cheers and turned down an ally. As I walked out, I came out to what looked to be a colosseum. Lines of people dragging out of multiple doorways.

'Hmm, looks fun.'

I walked around to the lines and got in one. Most of the people around me were excited and jumping around, huge smiles on their faces.

'I wonder what this is?'

Further down the line, I see everyone pull out books and get them scanned by a mage in a little office. I quickly dug through my bag, looking for a book.

"Come on, come on!" As I ripped through my bag, my tongue began to poke out of my mouth, make me look super dumb.

'Great job Y/n.'

"Here we go!" I pulled out an old torn up book and blew some dust and crumbs off it. If you looked close, and I mean really close, you barely make out the words "Princess and The fog."

'Wait- didn't I get this for Wendy? Whoops....'

"Next!" My head snapped up and I quickly ran up to the stand and held out the book. The clerk looked down at the book and then back to me with a raised brow. I smiled back at him cooly.

"Name and home?"

"Magnolia, Firore" He looked at me confused.

"Uh-huh....and this is.... your grimoire?" He asked, looking back down at the book with slight contempt. I ripped the book away from him.

"Hey man, I know she's a little beat up, but leave her alone! Who are you to judge, she's been through a lot you know!" He only looked back at me scared and confused. I stopped and sorta stared at him. Finally, I cleared my throat.

"Uh yes, this is my grimoire," I stated and handed the book back waiting for him to scan it. He nodded slowly and scanned it before whispering a number.

"275."

I nodded and hopped away, following the direction everyone else was going. Suddenly fireworks blasted off, which was stupid because it was daytime. I watched as all sorts of colorful people walked out from a door and sat down in there respective spots above us. One in the middle then rose and begun to speak.

"Attention, examines," I kinda zoned out after that, but holy, was I surprised when a giant tree grew out of the freaking SKY! Brooms were handed to us.

"Now, for the first test, you will use the brooms that have been given to you to fly." I stared down at the rickety thing in my hand before igniting it in purple flames, people around gasped in fright but I only continued to hop up on the broom and fly up. I looked down at everyone else who stared up at me in amazement.

"Well? Come on!" Soon more people had joined me as I zipped around and made a fool of myself.   
This was fun.

~~~

3rd P.O.V

Yami yawned and looked down at all the kids trying their best to show off. Annoying little things really.

"No one catching your eye captain sir?" Finral asked, leaning down. Yami only grunted in distaste. The truth was, someone did catch his eye, two people in fact. That little turd from the begging of the trials, and you. You had passed all the tests with flying colors, catching all of the other Captain's attention as well. But something was different about you, not to mention, you didn't even have your grimoire out, which either meant you were doing all this without it, or you were something else entirely.

The last test had arrived: combat.

It was a few rounds before it got to you. The first kid already finished with his- the only test which he passed. You were up against a noble water mage, he was pompous and bragging of his eventual win, but Yami had a feeling you were going to win this.

As soon as the battle began, the water mage had attacked with a water spike spell, sending multiple projectiles towards you. With quick precision, you sent out seven fireballs and quickly dismissed the spikes. In the blink of an eye, you were behind your foe, a spell at the ready before firing it off. A wave of purple fire hit the mage in the back before he even knew where you were.

"Such speed..." he heard Fuegoleon mutter beside him, even leaning forward more to watch the fight in anticipation. Yami too watched a bit more carefully, trying to find even the slightest fault in your fighting style.

Nothing.

You had little moments where you watched your opponent, almost like you were reading there...ki. Yami was a little more than interested now. The other mage began to struggle now, becoming more reckless and stupid then keeping calm. You, however, we're fine, with gentle movements and a calm face, you finished off your opposer with a quick offense spell. Some people cheered, some people even shook in their boots, but every single Squad Captain was smiling down at her with high interest.

~~~

Soon the combat segment was over and all of the participants lined up for the reading. For the most part, it had been pretty boring aside for the fact all captains had raised their hands for Yuno and Captain Yami had picked up and magicless kid. But that boredom was quickly diminished when your number was called.

"275." You stepped up with ease and looked up questioningly.

"Do we have any hands?" Yami's hand was the first to go up, almost lazily. Then the other captains followed shortly, the Silver Eagles and Golden Dawn being the last two, almost hesitant to raise there hands but none the less did. Though you were different and didn't seem to have a grimoire, you were powerful and wanted to learn just what you were capable of.

Behind you, people gasped and whispered. Talking of another commoner gaining the attention of all squad captains. You ignored them and instead looked up at the squad captains, eyes dragging over each of them.

"Which to choose...?"

Yami didn't think you would choose him, hell his squad was the worst of the worst, he had no doubt you would choose some preppy squad like the Golden Dawn or Silver Eagles. 

But when your eyes stopped on the rugged Captain Yami, your interest immediately peaked. His lazy laid back ambiance made you wonder what was so special about him.

"Uhhh, the Black Bulls!" Shocked rippled across the people watching, some Squad Captains even turning to look at Yami as he put his hand down, lighting another cigarette and grinning.

You chose him, you really chose him. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't shocked. Finral barely held his excitement at the win, while Gordon whispered something about friends behind him. The staff, seemingly waking themselves from the shock tried to move on to the next number.

"27-"

"Hey wait! I have a question!" The announcer stopped, confused at the odd interruption. People couldn't tell if you were bold or just stupid.

"Uh, yes?"

"Can someone tell me what I just signed up for?" Yami just smirked.

Yeah, he had a feeling he was going to like you.


	2. Secret - Finral Roulacase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT EDITED

Y/n P.O.V 

As soon as I sat down for breakfast, Finral was beside me, whispering sweet nothings and flirts in my ear. I covered my mouth with a giggle and turned to him to reply, only to see Yami pick him up by the shoulder and throw him across the room. The wall crumbled as Finral hit it with a force only Yami could throw one-handed. I gasped and jumped to go help, only to be pushed down by Yami. Yami took Finral’s previous seat beside me and quickly thrust his sword in the seat besides looking up at Finral only to say, 

“No.” 

~~~

I sat underneath a tree out in the forest and read a book silently. It was a cheap romance novel but nonetheless had me on the edge. At the moment, the main character was confessing her love to her crush. 

He stared at her with no emotion, seemingly unphased by the confession. But suddenly, he walked up to her and pulled her chin up to make her look him in the eyes. 

‘You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to say that.’ He leaned down to- 

Out from a little portal came Finral, grabbing at my chin and pulling my face up to look at him. 

“Is this what you like?” My face burned hot as he moved to lean down, he was so close, only a few centimeters from pressing his soft lips to mine. Almost- 

“Finral! I’m going to fucking kill you!” Here came Yami, walking fast towards us, his mana growing with anger as he got closer. 

“Sorry, my love!” Quickly Finral made and portal jumping threw it fast. Yami’s arm thrust into the portal. 

“Don’t even think about closing it now! If I lose my arm, you’re losing your head!” 

~~~

I sat on my bed getting ready for bed when I heard a knock on my window. I turned my head to see the top of brown wavy hair peeking from underneath the window. I quickly got up from my bed and pushed the window open before running to the door and locking it, even grabbing a chair to put underneath the knob. 

When I turned around, Finral wasted no time grabbing me and kissing me. His arms held me tightly against his chest as he kissed me with fervor. I wrapped my arms around him and shoved my hands in his hair, kissing him desperately and pushing him towards the bed. Finral followed and buckled underneath me, pulling me with him as he fell. He pushed me under him and began to lift the layers of my clothing. Just as he had rid of my shirt, leaning down to press small kisses and nips at the top of my breasts. I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling him up with both hands to kiss him more. 

“I missed you.” He whispered against my lips, hands falling down my sides to rub at my center. I moaned and pressed my hips closer. 

“You were near me- ah! a-all day…” I whimpered as his hand slipped through the band on my underwear and rubbed at my clit. He chuckled as he looked down at me, as half-lidded in lust as he started. 

“Yeah, but not the way I want to be,” I pulled at Finral’s shirt, eventually making him pull away and remove it above me. His hands fell down to his pants and he quickly unbuckled his belts and threw them across the room. 

Abruptly the door burst open, Yami standing on the busted end with his foot up and a cloud of cigarette smoke pooling from his mouth. I quickly covered myself with my forgotten shirt, pushing Finral off of me and looking at my older brother in fear. Yami was going to kill him, there was no way around this. Yami was going to kill my boyfriend… again.

“You have about five seconds before I rip your dick off,” Finral scrambled to get off of me. 

“Five, four, threetwoone,” Yami walked into the room and made pace for Finral when I yelled. 

“Stop it Yami! I love him!” I cried, hoping to at least shock him into stopping. He didn’t, instead, he grabbed Finral by the neck and choked him against the wall. Finral tried to fight, which was useless but at least he was a little optimistic. 

“You said that last time.” Yami blew smoke into Finral's face, making him cough and sputter more. 

“Yeah, okay, I lied last time, but I’m serious this time. Please, Yami don’t kill him!” I had gotten up, shirt on and dignity covered, and pulled on Yamis arm, looking up at him with doe eyes. Yami stared down at me, not at all phased by Finral’s squirming and kicking. 

“What if he hurts you?” 

“Then you can kill, but seriously cut it out he's turning blue!” Yami suddenly let go of Finral, making him fall on his ass, huffing for air. I leaned down and made sure he was okay kissing his cheeks and muttering him sorry. 

“I-It’s o-kay-” Finral broke off with a coughing fit, trying to catch his breath. I rubbed at his back and watches as Yami stepped away, staring hard at Finral. 

“Don’t fucking hurt her you idiot, or I’ll come back and finished the job,” Yami turned swiftly and stalked off, lighting another cigarette. 

“W-Wouldn’t dream of it!” He yelled, immediately going into another coughing fit due to yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - @afandommultiverse
> 
> Wattpad - @ARYCHANZ and/or @afandommultiverse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Check out my other writing accounts:  
> @afandommultiverse - Tumblr 
> 
> @ARYCHANZ - Wattpad


End file.
